The field of the invention relates generally to acoustic generators, and more specifically, to a method and system for generating high intensity narrow frequency band tone noise in the audible frequency range.
During operation, at least some known components of industrial processes experience deposits forming on surfaces within the component. Such deposits forming in for example, utility boilers or other industrial process components tend to adversely affect the operation of the components. Buildup on a surface of these components can cause heat transfer inefficiencies, pressure drops, excessive destructive cleaning, and excessive outage time. Removing these deposits while the process remains online facilitates an efficiency and an availability of the process.
At least some known methods of online deposit removal include shock cleaning systems, steam/air sootblowing, and acoustic horns. However, shock cleaning systems create intense sound waves through the combustion of fuel and oxidizer, which have operation costs associated with them. Steam soot blowing is expansive and erosive to surfaces being cleaned. Acoustic horns require a supply of compressed air to actuate a vibrating diaphragm plate and are known to have pressure intensity limits and wide frequency spectrum bands including frequencies that don't contribute to cleaning. The above technologies use moving parts that wear over time and must be replaced to maintain effectiveness. Such maintenance is time-consuming and disruptive to normal operations of the process.